Sibuna Plus One
by Gray Melody
Summary: If it was up to Amber, noting would ever get into the way of her beloved Peddie. But convincing Nina and the rest of Sibuna to add a new member to the club isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. So I hope you read, review, and enjoy!


**A/N: Hi there, guys! Gray again with another Peddie one-shot. I wrote this one up over the weekend and just got around to posting it now, so bear with me. I already know it's not what will happen, but it was my prediction for what should happen at the time. So, I hope you read and enjoy this little story and maybe smile and laugh a little. **

"I think we need to let Eddie in on Sibuna."

Nina gaped at her blonde friend's suggestion from across the room. They were just getting ready to go to sleep when Amber told Nina her crazy idea. And the American didn't like it one bit. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Well yes I _heard_ you, Amber, but that's ridiculous! We only have 5 amulets, and I already dragged you, Alfie, and Patricia into this! I don't want anyone else's lives to be in danger."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Go back a bit. You brought _Patricia_ into this. Patricia. Our friend who's dating Eddie now." She said slowly. Nina wore a slightly blank expression, which caused the blonde to sigh. "Me and Mick broke up because I had to keep on cancelling our dates for Sibuna. Patricia has already had to cancel a few dates. I refuse to let them break up, Nina." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Even though she was an older woman on the inside because of the hex, Amber was sure acting like a kid.

"But Amber—"

"No, Nina, let me talk." Amber interrupted. "Patricia deserves to be happy. Even though she's mute at the moment, you can tell she's happy whenever she's with Eddie. It was obvious _way_ before you accidentally cursed us, but that's not the point here. The point is she's been through a lot and now they're finally together. I will not let Sibuna get in the middle of their relationship." She said, sounding very mature. "Peddie will live on forever. They'll have cute little punk babies who eat boy sandwiches and wear leather jackets." Amber added; so much for sounding mature.

Nina thought for a moment before sighing. "We'll let the rest of Sibuna decide on this." She settled. Amber groaned but nodded. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so we'll have plenty of time for a meeting and a decision. Maybe we'll be able to solve the next task and lift the curse, too." Said Nina before smiling. "So Patricia and Eddie can be in a proper relationship."

That caused Amber to grin. "Alright! Night, Neens, sleep tight!"

* * *

><p>Patricia was beginning to hate not being able to speak. Her hand was cramping up all the time from being forced to write instead of speak. She couldn't get all of her thoughts out.<p>

The only good thing was that it helped bring her and Eddie together. If she could've spoken, she probably would've said something hurtful and ruined their chances together. After dating for a week and having been mute for a little over a week, she was getting tired of the hex. They needed to solve the next task fast.

She hated having to lie to Eddie; she was being a hypocrite. She got angry at him for lying about his father and she was lying to him about everything. About how she lost her voice, about Sibuna. When they were together, all they could do was communicate through him talking and her writing. And they could kiss, not that she was complaining about that part.

"Morning, Yacker."

Patricia looked up from her spot at the table and smiled at her boyfriend. He planted a quick kiss on her lips and sat down next to her. Joy elbowed her side and winked, causing Patricia to roll her eyes at her friend. Amber was bouncing up and down with excitement; apparently some things brought the old Amber back. The blonde would never be disgusted at PDA at the table.

"Ew, cooties! Girl germs!"

Patricia sighed. On the other hand, Alfie _would_ be disgusted. He was a little kid on the inside now. Everyone laughed at Alfie's reaction, and eventually the table started to empty out. Eventually it was just the new couple.

"So what do you wanna do today? We could go out into town and catch a movie; sit in the back and, you know," He said slyly. Patricia rolled her eyes. "And I won't have to worry about you yacking off or anything." He added with a grin. She playfully smacked his shoulder. Just as she was about to write something in her notebook to Eddie when an arm pulled her out of her chair. "She'll get back to you in a bit, Eddie. We need Patricia for something!" Amber said, leaving a confused and irritated Eddie behind. As Amber led Patricia up the stairs, still gripping her arm, Patricia wanted no more than to ask what was up with Amber's behavior. She even tried a few times.

But she was still mute. Curse that stupid curse.

Once the two arrived in Amber and Nina's room, it turned out that all of Sibuna was already there. Patricia stood by the door and Amber sat on her bed.

"Alright, we're here today because Amber had an idea that I didn't want to do anything too rash without consulting you guys, even in the states that you're all in right now." Nina said, looking around at her fellow Sibuna members.

"Can't we do something else? I'm _bored_!" Alfie whined. Everyone sighed, excluding Patricia, but she tried anyway. The red haired girl looked expectantly at Amber.

"I think we should invite Eddie to join Sibuna." She said. Everyone looked surprised. Patricia raised her eyebrows. "Listen to me, Patricia. Mick and I broke up because Sibuna kept on getting in the way. I don't want you and Eddie to have to break up because of Sibuna and face a similar fate. You've already been forced to cancel a few dates. Peddie _must_ live on!"

Patricia couldn't help but smile; it wasn't that bad of an idea. She would love not having to lie to Eddie anymore. She nodded and mouthed "it's a good idea."

Amber clapped her hands together, but Nina cleared her throat, drawing attention to her. "The only problem is that we only have 5 amulets. Victor has the 6th. We need to get the last one back from Victor.

Patricia scribbled something down on her notebook and held it up. Amber read it out aloud. "'Eddie will be able to handle that; if we let him in to Sibuna, of course.' Well let's vote on it. Is anyone against letting Eddie into Sibuna?"

Alfie raised his hand high. Patricia glared at him and Amber raised an eyebrow. "Alfie?"

"Yup!" He exclaimed. "Why am I raising my hand again?"

Everyone sighed. "Let's not count that…" Nina said. "Looks like everyone's in favor then! Patricia, you want to go and grab Eddie? We'll try our best to explain everything from last year to him."

* * *

><p>Eddie sat on Nina's bed with Patricia at his side. Their fingers were intertwined. Nina had stood up to explain the story; she was the only one who actually could it. She told him about Joy disappearing, the puzzle pieces, about Rufus, and the Cup of Ankh. She then went into detail on everything that had happened this year so far below the house and in the tunnels. Each member showed him their marks, though Nina had to remind Fabian where his mark was and Amber had to forcibly show Eddie where Alfie's mark was. In the end, he simply grinned.<p>

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go down into those tunnels and lift the curse!" He said, standing up. Patricia tugged him back down. She wrote the word amulet on a new sheet of paper and showed it to Nina.

"Right. If you don't wear an amulet into the tunnels you'll be blinded. Amber and Patricia have been blinded by it; Victor has too. And speaking of Victor, he has the last amulet; the one that _we_ need. The one _you_ need if all 6 of us can go down into the tunnels at once." She explained.

Eddie thought for a moment and walked to the door. "Be right back," he said, walking out and closing the door behind him. Patricia watched him leave and sighed a silent sigh. She worried that he would get into big trouble. Though her mind was taken off of the subject of her boyfriend when Nina started to talk about how they could complete the next task. Maybe a new head would let them solve the task to please Senkhara and get closer to the mask. Patricia pitched in to the conversation every once in a while by jotting things down in her notebook and showing them to the group.

After about 10 minutes Eddie returned to the room with his hands in his pockets. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well?" Nina asked.

He grinned and sat down in his former location and took the amulet out of his pocket. "Would this be it?" He asked, yet he already knew that he had gotten a hold of the amulet that they were looking for. Patricia smiled and nudged him in the shoulder causing Eddie to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. "Man, I can't wait for you to be able to talk to me again." He muttered, loud enough for only Patricia to hear, though Amber managed to hear it, and so did Alfie. The couple shared a quick kiss; Amber swooned over the two, and Nina and Fabian couldn't help but smile. Alfie, on the other hand, had a rather different reaction.

Ew ew ew ew!" He exclaimed, turning around in disgust and falling to the ground. All eyes were on Alfie as he was facing the wall. "Girl germs!"

Eddie and Patricia pulled apart and he placed her down, putting the amulet around his neck, tucking it into his shirt like all of the other Sibuna members. "So what's this task we're trying to do?"

"We'll explain when we get there."

* * *

><p>Sibuna plus their new addition of Eddie had made it through the tunnels and to their destination and split into groups of twos. Patricia showed Eddie the hieroglyphics around them and the klaxons in the middle. Nina and Fabian were also looking around, thinking of what they could do. Amber was restraining Alfie by firmly holding on his arm so he wouldn't cause any more accidents.<p>

"Now if we play the wrong tune, the ceiling starts to come down on us and it plays this horrible sound. We have to get out as soon as possible if that does happen." Nina explained. "We don't have to worry about Victor since we have his amulet. So we can stay down here as long as we want. We have to figure out the correct tune to play."

Eddie nodded and took Patricia by the hand and examined the pictures on the wall once more. Something clicked in his brain and he grinned. "I think I've figured something out!" He exclaimed. Nina rushed over to him with Fabian in tow.

"What is it!"

"Look at the instrument above this one's head." He said, gesturing to the painting, and then heading over to the horns in the middle. "It looks just like this one here. And on this wall over here," he took Patricia with him to another image. "And look at this horn. There's one that looks like it over there too!" He explained. There was also a third horn depicted that was in the center of the room.

Fabian looked impressed. "So what do you say we do then, Eddie?"

Eddie thought for a moment, but didn't say anything. Nina did instead. "There has to be a combination of some sort that we're missing. Something we can find out from this room." She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe not," Eddie suggested. "You said that you only played one horn last time. This one right here," he pointed to the one Alfie blew in last time. "It's not even in any of the pictures. So maybe instead of playing them one at a time, we play them all at once!"

"And you'll sure that this'll work, Eddie?" Amber asked cautiously. He nodded.

"For the most part, yeah! And if it doesn't, we bolt, and think of something else." He said. "Amber, Nina, and I will blow the horns. You three get ready to run." He said.

So Eddie, Nina, and Amber each stood in front of a horn. Patricia bit her lip as she waited anxiously. She was worried over what would happen. Fabian seemed to be in thought while Alfie was playing with his tie. "So one, two, and go!" Eddie counted. The three each blew into their horn and a siren rang through the tunnels. This time, though, it wasn't a sound that made the Sibunas fall down to their knees with pain. It seemed like nothing happened.

Eddie sighed and Nina shrugged her shoulders. "It was a good try; at least the ceiling isn't coming down on us this time." She said, slightly sad. Patricia joined Eddie and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And there's no ringing in the ears this time, either."

Everyone gaped at Patricia who raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, and then gasped. "My voice, it's back!"

Amber grinned, and then gasped herself. "I feel so much _younger_! I'm not aching anymore, the bunion is gone!" She smiled. Alfie seemed to have come to his senses.

"Sorry for telling you that you smell, Neens," he said sheepishly. "You really don't, in case you're wondering." Nina rolled her eyes and looked at Fabian. He grinned.

"In case you're wondering, I think my memory's better, too." He said. Everyone turned to Eddie. "Mate, you're a great addition to the team!"

He had an arm around Patricia's shoulder and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around. "Your voice, Yacker! Can't say I didn't miss it!" He grinned. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I missed insulting you; you should've heard my thoughts the past week."

He smirked. "What, were they all about amazing I am? And how much you love me? Because I bet they are."

"You are so arrogant, Slimeball!"

Everyone laughed, and Nina furrowed her eyebrows. "So if the hex is lifted off of you guys, then that must mean that we solved the task. But what new passage opened up then?" She asked herself. She looked back at Amber and Eddie. "Can we blow the horns again and see what happens?" Nina requested. The other two walked up to the horn that they had just blown into moments ago. "One, two, and, go!"

As a similar tune escaped the air, Patricia heard a crack. "Watch out, the ceiling might collapse!" She called out. Everyone started to evacuate, but Nina shook her head. "Wait, look over there!" She shouted, pointing to the far wall. A crack ran through the side and it collapsed, leading to a new chamber. Nina smiled widely. "Yes, somewhere else to explore!" She turned to the 5 behind her. "Come on, guys!" Nina gestured for them to follow her. The six teenagers walked into the next room before Fabian sighed.

"Dead end."

"It _can't_ be a dead end; we were just getting somewhere, too!" Patricia groaned. Eddie threw an arm around her shoulder again.

"Well mission accomplished for now, right? You said that for today you wanted to solve this task and lift the hex. We did that, so we have time to think about what to do next." Eddie said calmly. Nina closed her eyes for a moment and huffed out an irritated breath of air.

"Yeah…" she trailed off and looked at her fellow American. "And you're sure you don't mind your life being put in danger because of me?" She asked wearily. Eddie looked at Patricia and then the mark on her arm. He grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh no, you can expect me to be hanging around for a long time now. I mean, you solved this task because of my help; what would you do without me for the next one?" He said. Patricia nudged him, which he rolled his eyes to.

Nina nodded. "Alright, let's head back then." She said.

On the walk back, Patricia and Eddie fell back. "So it's still early, how about that movie then?" He asked.

Patricia pursed her lips. "I dunno, you might have to listen to me _yacking_ the whole time." She teased. "But if that's what you want, then fine."

He smiled down at her. "Man did I miss your voice." He said before leaning down and kissing her. The girl responded pleasantly, and when they pulled away, they could see that they were far behind now. "We'd better catch up; there'll be plenty of time to continue that later." Eddie winked.

**A/N: So like it? Hate it? Leave a review so I can find out your opinions! I know the whole thing about blowing three horns at once wasn't the correct method to the next task, but over the weekend I was thinking about how Sibuna could make it to the next task and I was like "Hey, that could work!" So there, made it into a little Peddie one-shot. Until next time, then!**

**~Gray**


End file.
